


Бой за любовь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Poetry, Pre-Canon, battle for love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Свадебный ритуал оборотней — невеста и жених дерутся, и если он победит, то создастся семья. Если нет — то он погибнет. Что-то одно из двух.
Relationships: Wayne/Wanda (Hotel Transylvania)
Kudos: 1





	Бой за любовь

Бой был жестоким, долгим, кровавым.  
Вольфыч навеки запомнил его.  
Однако тот бой много дал им —  
Вниманья он тут же добился её.

Ванда волчицей была одинокой:  
Свободна как ветер, трава и вода.  
Однако всё кончилось ночью той долгой —  
Вожак отыскал ей младого самца.

Их бой продолжался часами, часами.  
Никто победить не мог, не мог проиграть.  
Всё дело решил он, бросками  
Своё превосходство давая ей знать.

Волчица застыла, не веря глазам:  
Её победили! Свободу украли!  
Она поднялась; лишь лапы дрожали.

— С тобою семью я точно создам.


End file.
